Bromance
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Logan is getting a bit annoyed at the Kogan shippers, and Kendall decides to face their shippers during a concert. NOT SLASH! Just some cutsy Kogan bromance.


**I know, I know. I should be focusing on getting up the next chapter of** Pick Me Up And Piece Me Back Together**, but firstly, this was a plot bunny I just couldn't shake (and I wrote it one night when I couldn't sleep) and secondly, I'm in the middle of moving, so I don't have that much time to write. But hopefully that won't be a problem once I've moved. But it probably will. **

**Soooo, updates will probably be even slower. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song (Bromance - Ryan Higa ft. Chester See), or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

"There's another one," Logan said into Kendall's ear. "Another Kogan poster." That was the 20th-something Kogan poster they had spotted the past ten minutes alone. The crowd seemed to be filled with Kogan shippers that day. Kendall just shrugged it off. Nothing was going on between them, he knew that, Logan knew that, all their friend's and family knew that. So what if the fans seemed to think there was? It was actually kind of funny to see how excited they were about the whole Kogan thing.

Well, to Kendall at least.

It wasn't that Logan was homophobic, not at all, it was just that Logan wasn't too keen on their fans almost literally walking through fire to defend their non-existing romance. It got a little annoying in the long run.

As another song came to an end, Kendall spotted one particularly suggestive Kogan poster. Glancing over at Logan, Kendall figured he had seen it too. An idea popped into his head and Kendall moved over to where Dustin was, with a smirk etched upon his face.

"Okay, I have seen a lot of you guys have Kogan posters and shirts and all that," Kendall said energetically into the microphone, while Dustin spread the word of the blonde's "brilliant" plan to the band, "so before we continue with our set list, I just have this one song I need to sing. This one's for you, Logan."

The crowd went crazy, obviously thinking it would be a love confession or something. Judging by the expression on Logan's face, he was thinking the same thing. Kendall could barley contain his laughter at his best friend's expression. That mix of fear and embarrassment was just priceless.

The band started playing and Logan immediately looked less worried, a smile spreading across his lips as he obviously realized which song it was. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of Logan's shoulders.

"_It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre. If I loved you more I might be gay. And when I'm feeling down. You know just what to say. You're my homey. Yeah ya know me. And if you ever need a wingman I'd let any girl blow me off. Cause you're more important than the rest. I confess I'm a mess. If I'm not hangin' with my BFF. You know it's true. You my male boo. Now sing the chorus with me If you're feeling the same way too_," Kendall sang, the crowd once again going crazy and singing along.

"_Bromance. Nothing really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bro-o-o-omance. Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I love you in the most heterosexual way_," Logan sang, completely letting go of his insecurity of singing solos. Kendall smiled widely. The guys - James, Carlos and the band - had always joked how it was the Kogan theme song, now it was definitely going to be.

"_Hold me_," Kendall sang, reaching his arms out for Logan as if he was going for a hug, "_to a promise that I'll will be the kind of friend that in the end will always keep you company. Cause when the world gets tough. And times get hard, I will always love you I'll be your bodyguard. Cause you're my bestie. And if you test me. I'll prove it time and time again I got your back until the end. A brother from another mother. Never knew how much I loved ya. Till I stared singing this song, Huh_."

"_Bromance. Nothing really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bro-o-o-omance. Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I love you in the most heterosexual way_." This time James and Carlos joined Logan on the chorus, before Logan continued alone.

"_And now that I've told you how I feel. I hope you feel the same way too. But if you don't. This song was just a joke, Ha ha ha. But if you do. I love you,_" he sang, his voice booming through the speakers with a confidence Kendall couldn't recall ever hearing in his bestie. But damn was that boy good. Kendall was completely in love with Logan's voice and suddenly felt a lot like a fan girl. His voice was _that_ good, but that was the music addict in him surfacing.

"_Bromance_," Kendall sang, giving Logan a one-armed hug from the side, "_Nothing really gay about it_."

"_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay_," Logan chimed in, "_Bro-o-o-omance. Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I love you in the most heterosexual way_."

"_I love you bro_," Kendall said into the mic as the crowd roared. "Love you too, Kindle," Logan said, flashing him a bright smile and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Logan silently wished that the fans had received the message now, but if he knew them as well as he thought he did, they would just claim it to be a cover up of their true love confession - one of far less platonic feelings. Logan shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. As crazy as the group's fans were, he couldn't deny that he loved them.


End file.
